<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the first snowfall of your lips on mine by Solariz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123551">the first snowfall of your lips on mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solariz/pseuds/Solariz'>Solariz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Relationship, Unbeta'd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solariz/pseuds/Solariz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and George take a step in the right direction - each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the first snowfall of your lips on mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my very first fic written in english. published in mid-december 2020 as it was written in 2011, i haven't even re read it, so apologies for my 14 year old self's writing skills.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shop was amazing and absolutely hilarious. Hermione had to admit that, at least to herself.</p>
<p>It was really welcoming and everything about it screamed Fred and George’s names. Hermione couldn’t help but smile at every rare item she spotted, amazed by the difficulty of the magic they used in some of them. They were real geniouses.</p>
<p>At the moment, Ginny and her were checking the WonderWitch products Fred had so enthusiastically announced earlier.</p>
<p>“There you go” said Fred proudly. “Best range of love potions you’ll find anywhere”</p>
<p>“Do they work?” Hermione asked, absently thinking of slipping one into George’s drink at the first opportunity. She scolded herself, then. That would have been too unlike her.</p>
<p>“Of course they do!” said George approaching her, faking offense. “But you wouldn’t need any of them, love, I <em>already</em> fancy you” he whispered in her ear, then, and winked at her.</p>
<p>Hermione blushed “What are you-”</p>
<p>Before she could get along with her question, she felt a large hand on her waist and a pair of soft  lips on hers - George’s lips. She stood in his arms shocked for at least half a minute before melting into his kiss.</p>
<p>She had fancied him, ever since that fireworks display Fred and he had done the previous year. He looked ever so happy and carefree there, defying Umbrige’s authority. Plus, it didn’t hurt that he was deathly handsome, or that his deep voice was heavenly, or that gleeful spark in his beautiful brown eyes.</p>
<p>He broke her out of her inner rant by forcing his tongue into her mouth. George did sinful things to her mouth while he snogged her senseless and released a surprised moan when she started kissing him back with the same passion he was showing.</p>
<p>“Oi! There are minors present, you insufferable lovebirds! Get yourself a bloody room!” they heard someone said. Fred’s voice sounded as amused as hell.</p>
<p>Still, Hermione gasped and broke the kiss, red as a tomato.</p>
<p>“Safe to say you fancy me too, huh, Granger?” George said smirking.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess, you git! After snogging the hell out of you, I would seriously think so!” she answered heatedly, but she was subtly smiling.</p>
<p>Before he could retort, though, they heard Harry and Ron calling for her.</p>
<p>“Forget it, George. Yes, I fancy you, too”</p>
<p>With all the courage she had, Hermione stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the lips and left to help Harry and Ron with whatever they needed her for.</p>
<p>“Pick you up at noon tomorrow, ‘Mione?” she heard George say.</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t stop walking towards Harry, but she turned around and shouted “You better!” with a grin, while her heart swelled up with joy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, i lied, i changed one teeny tiny line.</p>
<p>i'm also on <a href="https://nicoalkaysani.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>